1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates in general to machinery for inserting a resilient strip into concrete expansion joints, and in particular to means for raising and lowering an insertion disk which pushes the strip into the joint.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Grooves are cut into concrete surfaces, such as on roadways and in airports, to allow for expansion and contraction of the concrete. It is important to keep water from entering the groove. Various types of seals are placed in the groove to prevent the entry of water.
In one technique, a polyethylene, flexible cylindrical strip is placed in the bottom of the groove. This strip is commonly called backerod. A sealant, such as liquid room temperature vulcanizing (RTV) material, is placed on top of the backerod and allowed to cure.
The backerod is installed in various manners. It is slightly larger in diameter than the groove, thus has to be pressed into the groove. It needs to be located at a constant depth in the groove. The task is time consuming.